Hangovers and Surplus Strawberries
by bellskindagirl
Summary: Take Edward and Bella and put them on an old dirt road one know exactly where they are the other has no clue. A mash up of Twilight and Billy Currington's song Good Directions AH E/B


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot basically belongs to Billy Currington and anyone else who had to do with the song Good Directions at least for this chapter for now it's a one shot I might make it longer I did use some of the lyrics but I tweaked them for my version of this story but ****  
><strong>

**Hangovers and Surplus strawberries**

I was sitting by the side of the road nursing the worst hangover of my life selling surplus strawberries for these years harvest off of the back of my parents' old beat up red Chevy truck. My parents had sent me out here in the hot sun as a sort of punishment for drinking so much last night it's not like I was a minor. Though I must admit that I had taken things way to far last night my friends had given the welcome home I would never remember.

As I sat Baking in the sun with my dog Jake munching on some beef jerky I saw a nice clean car making its way towards me. I found it very strange because down this road all you every saw were old dusty pickup trucks not brand new shiny silver Volos. The car came to a stop behind my truck and out stepped a woman who screamed big city from the tips of her high heel shoes to the top of her mahogany brown hair which she had tied back in a bun at the base of her neck, she was wearing a dark blue power suit her lips were a blood red color, her eyes were covered by aviator sunglasses.

I found myself smirking when I heard the song still playing on the car radio I LOVE THIS BAR by Toby Keith so Big City had a little country in her. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it with a scowl marring her features she turn back to the car and cut off the ignition effectively cutting off Toby Keith mid song "Howdy I was wondering if you could give me directions to get back on the interstate" she said slowly. Did she think I would not understand just because I was selling produce by the side of the road? 

And perhaps if she had not taken off her sun glasses and let me catch a glimpse of her soul I would have played along as a good ol'boy who wouldn't know his way out of a paper sack. But she did, they were brown with flecks of gold in them and for a moment they looked vulnerable. I was intrigued hook line and sinker. Her eye widened as she took me in and I realized that I had been staring at her instead of answering her. All she probably saw was a redneck

I don't know what possessed me but the next few words left my mouth before I had a chance to think about it "Well Ma'am way up yonder past the caution light, there a little country store with an old coke sign you gotta stop and ask Miss Cope for some of her sweet tea, then a left will take you to the interstate but a right will bring right back here to me"

She blushed red and my heart stopped, she mumbled "thanks" and jumped back in her car and took off. When my heart regained its beating I managed to shake myself from my stupor and kicked by self for not catching her name she could possibly be the love of my life and I let her drive away from me. I turned to Jake and said "I'm a fool it could have been love", there was no way my old Chevy could run her down besides what could she want from a dirty hangover cowboy anyhow. So I watched her disappear in to a cloud of dust.

I sat on the tailgate alternating between daydreams of the life we could have had, and plans to go back to the bar and drown my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. When I saw something I could hardly believe, was this Texas heat playing trick on me or am I really seeing what I think I see the women of my dreams coming back to me. 

She climbed out of her car and said "I don't usually do this but as I was drinking a big glass of Miss Cope's Sweet Tea I felt a sting pulling me back to you"

Thank God for Hangovers and Surplus strawberries Oh and Good Directions

**A/N so let me know what you think. I'm going to let it be a one shot for a while until I'm done with Chances but this story has been begging to get out. Please drop me a review.**

**Oh and I put a link to the actual song on my profile **


End file.
